Celos
by Jackye Malfoy
Summary: Diez escenas de ese sentimiento oculto que los consume... ¡Hola! Bueno esto va así,  Las fans estan celosas de Yuuki... Ruka de Yuuki por Kaname Kain de Kaname por Yuuki, Kaname de Zero...y así, así que son las escenas de cada uno de los personajes!
1. Las Fans

Celos

"Diez escenas del sentimiento culto que los consume"

**Celos**

"**Los celos se consumen en el odio, y el odio en la venganza, y la venganza sólo halla su fin en la muerte****…****"**

**Prefacio:**

-¿Qué son los celos? No más que el reflejo de la inseguridad que sientes, miedo de perder aquello que sin saberlo aun no es tuyo…ni lo será. Miedo de saber que no eres la única persona en el mundo que lo desea…Y que lo puede obtener.

-¿Qué son los celos? Un sentimiento oscuro y doloroso, que consiguen hundirte en tan sólo un suspiro en un profundo y desolador abismo de amargura, dolor, resentimiento…Y más dolor. Consiguen dejarte sin aliento, acaban de una forma completa e irrevocable con tu felicidad.

Dejando a tu corazón caer y estrellarse en la desconfianza quebrándolo en mil pedazos como una delicada muñeca de porcelana que llega a su fin.

-¿Qué son los celos? No más que el reflejo de la desconfianza que profesas a tu persona, de la incapacidad que crees tener de retener a esa persona especial a tu lado por tus propios méritos…Por ti.

El reflejo de la decepción que sientes por ser tú quien te devuelve la mirada en el espejo. Con ojos vendados y oídos sordos a cualquier palabra de ánimo. Sólo ves lo negro del cielo…Por que te niegas a ver las estrellas.

¿Por qué habrían de amarte si no das razones para ello? Sólo tú decides como te ve el mundo. ¿Quieres ser una opción? Actúa como una. La oportunidad se te escapa de las manos como la seda deslizándose entre tus dedos.

-¿Qué son los celos? La proyección de lo que tu inseguro corazón de verdad siente…Miedo de no ser suficiente.

**Cap. 1**

"**Mírame como a ella****…****Acércate a mí. No dejes que nos aleje"**

**= Las Fans.**

-¡Manténganse alejadas!-Les gritó Yuuki tratando de mantener a raya a la multitud de chicas (Y chicos) que forcejaban contra ella. La otra mitad se mantenía en silencio tras la espalda de Zero tratando al primer descuido zafarse, pero sólo obtenían una fría e intimidante mirada del chico a cada intento obligándolos a retroceder de nuevo.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron lentamente mostrando a los ángeles más bellos bañados por la luz tardía del Sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en las montañas.

-¡AHHHH!-Gritaron a vivo coro de pura emoción.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-Saludaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa en los labios causando varios desmayos en la multitud, aceptando los múltiples obsequios y acercándose más de lo debido a las chicas.

-¡Aidou-sama! ¡Por favor!-Chilló Yuuki, el aludido soltó la mano de la joven con expresión inocente.

-No estaba haciendo nada…Sólo intentaba ser cortés.

-Aidou…-Kaname le dirigió una mirada seria, el rubio rápidamente tomó una distancia prudencial de las chicas. Yuuki suspiró aliviada.

-Gra…Gracias Kaname-sama…-Le agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Yuuki. ¿Cómo has estado?-Le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, la multitud gritó al verlo sonreír.

-Bien…Bien…-Titubeó la chica nerviosa.

-Me alegro…

-Vamos Yuuki…-La haló Zero por el brazo arrastrándola tras él, Kaname sólo le dirigió una intensa mirada antes de voltearse y continuar su camino, con el resto de la clase nocturna siguiéndole.

Ya toda la clase diurna se mantenían tras los muros de su dormitorio. En una de las salas principales sentadas en un mueble de cuero negro estaban dos chicas platicando.

-Yuuki se aprovecha por ser la hija del director y de ser prefecta para acaparar a la clase nocturna.

La otra chica asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Viste como me alejó de Aidou-sama cuando tomó mi mano? Juro que sentí que moriría de felicidad, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Es una estúpida envidiosa!-Despotricó la chica…- ¿Cuándo se me repetirá otro momento como ese?-Replicó frustrada…- ¡La odio!

-¡Yo también! Pero de igual forma no logrará arrebatárnoslos. Tengo un plan.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Esta noche le harás una visita a Aidou-sama y yo a mi Kain-sama…-Sonrió la chica.

La noche llegó a su apogeo y la luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo iluminaba el oscuro y solitario bosque que rodeaba el dormitorio de la clase nocturna.

-¿Estás segura de que ya no están aquí?-Preguntó la chica oculta tras un árbol manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de la gran puerta principal.

-Cien por ciento…-Asintió…-He anotado las horas de regreso de Yuuki y esta es la hora promedio. Ya debe ir camino al dormitorio.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres ver a Aidou-sama sí o no? ¿Acaso este pequeño sacrificio no vale la pena por él?-Le espetó con severidad.

-¡Por supuesto que lo vale!-Chilló indignada ante tal suposición.

-Entonces vamos, no seas cobarde. Por aquí…-La joven asintió decidida saliendo del árbol.

Ambas chicas bordearon el muro hasta hallar una esquina donde las enredaderas trepaban el muro.

-Vamos, subamos por aquí…

Después de varios minutos y unos cuantos intentos fallidos lograron burlas los muros.

-¡SÍ!-Rieron alegres ante su logro.

Se tomaron del brazo y caminaron a través del jardín gigante. Como dos ladronas furtivas cubiertas por la noche. Pasaron frente a una pequeña fuente, donde el agua burbujeaba alegre. En el fondo de ésta habían muchas monedas doradas brillando bajo el agua cristalina.

La chica hundió su mano en el agua tocando con sus dedos las monedad, hasta que el hielo se extendió congelando la fuente manteniendo aprisionada su mano.

-¡Ah!-Gritó asustada tratando de liberarse, pero el hielo se negaba a ceder.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Oh! ¡Pero si son dos hermosas jóvenes!-Exclamó el chico que venía caminando gracílmente hacia ellas.

-¡Aidou-sama!-Suspiraron ambas chicas, olvidando incluso que una de sus manos estaba atrapada en el frío hielo.

-¡Oh!-Fingió estar preocupado…- Déjenme ayudarlas…

Tomó la muñeca de la chica que se sentía desfallecer ante el contacto de su ídolo.

-Aidou…-La voz de Kain resonó con desaprobación, saliendo de las penumbras.

-Sólo ayudaré a éstas doncellas perdidas…-Sonrió éste.

Haló la mano, que se desprendió del hielo ahora de aspecto quebradizo, cortando su piel en el proceso.

-¡Demonios!-Susurró…- ¡Déjame ayudarte!-Pidió, y sin esperar se llevó el dedo herido de la chica a los labios, saboreando el hipnotizante sabor de su sangre, succionándole su elixir de vida a pequeños sorbos, deleitándose en ese tortuoso pecado.

La otra chica no se enteraba de nada a su alrededor aún, sólo veía a Kain con ávida obsesión brillando en sus ojos miel.

-¡Aidou-sama!-La vara de acero lo separó bruscamente de la chica que se calló de espalda de sopetón.

Aidou chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-¿Por qué tienes que llegar en los momentos menos apropiados?

-¿Por qué tiene que siempre darme problemas usted?

Pero Yuuki no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando la chica que estaba en el suelo a sus espaldas se levantó y le dio una fuerte y sonora cachetada para luego jalarle el cabello tan fuerte que Yuuki gritó de dolor. Rápidamente Aidou y Kain la separaron alejándola de Yuuki, sabiendo de sobra lo que les pasaría si algo le llegara a ocurrir estando ellos cerca, y luego concentraron su atención en ésta.

-¿Estás bien pequeña delegada?

-Sí, si…-Contentó Yuuki levantándose tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía gentilmente…- Gracias Kain-sama.

Las dos chicas posesas, consumidas y cegadas por los celos le lanzaban cualquier cosa a su alcance, Aidou les congeló las piernas y los brazos, pero no antes de que lanzaran unas piedras, Yuuki en el intento de esquivarlas se movió muy rápido y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso de rodillas, unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Yuuki…-Su voz sonó preocupada y luego se endureció…- Kain, Aidou…-Los dos chicos quedaron inmóviles con una gota en la sien al escuchar sus nombres en los labios del chico…-Explíquense.

Kaname tomó a Yuuki en brazos con ternura y la puso de pie, esta le sonrió mientras el joven limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-E…Este…Kaname-sempai..Yo…-Titubeó Aidou, buscando una forma de explicarse sin salir herido en el proceso.

-Kain-sama y Aidou-sama sólo me estaban defendiendo se dos estudiantes que me atacaron cuando intentaba detenerlas…-Intervino Yuuki cuando vio que miraba a Aidou y Kain con ira en la mirada.

Kaname levantó la mano en dirección a las chicas inmovilizadas por el hielo, y sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color rubí y ambas chicas cayeron inconcientes.

-¿Qué…que les hizo?-Inquirió Yuuki con temor.

-No debes preocuparte por ellas Yuuki, sólo están inconcientes, les borré los recuerdos más recientes…

***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***...

Después de desayunar con un leve dolor de cabeza ambas chicas hablaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el salón de clases.

-¡No la soporto! ¡Todos están hablando de que anoche, Kaname-sama, Kain-sama, y Aidou-sama la trajeron anoche! Aunque no recuerdo nada por mí misma, ¡La odio!

-¡Le haremos la vida imposible!

-Ustedes son unas estúpidas!-Les espetó la chica castaña clara pasando a su lado.

-¡Tú no te metas Yori! ¡La defiendes porque es tu amiga!

-¡Ustedes lo que son es unas psicópatas! ¡Se la pasan tramando todo el día contra Yuuki-shan! Pero lo que sienten hacia ella no es más que celos, celos de saber que ella sin esforzarse habla con ellos, la protegen, en cambio ustedes…No tienen ni la mínima oportunidad, por más regalos que les den.

Y se fue dejándolas con la palabra en la boca.

**Celos…De aquella que lo tiene todo, aún sin desearlo.**


	2. Ichijou Takuma

Hola! Como estan? espero qu bien! Bueno...primero qu nada quiero agradecerles sus review y agradezco la correción sobre lo referente a los sempai, muchas gracias1 trataré de mejorar! Lamento haber durado tanto! no fue mi intención es sólo que las clases me agobian y estoy muuuuuy full en estos momentos, pero seguiré publicando mientras que a ustedes les guste! bueno..no les quito más tiempo! Sayo!

**Cap. 2  
"Quiero volar muy alto…ansío esa libertad…"  
=Takuma Ichijou**

**(PoV) Takuma Ichijou:**

Salí de la habitación de Kaname algo consternado después de recibir de sus labios la noticia de que esa misma tarde, mi abuelo vendría a verme.

Me detuve en las ventanas cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas, me recosté de la pared y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Detesto esta maldita carga! Tener que cargar con una responsabilidad que no quiero (Y que no apoyo) sólo por mi apellido.

¿Por qué debo yo anteponer sus órdenes a mi vida? La respuesta viene sola…Porque soy un Ichijou, debo asumir mi responsabilidad como miembro de mi clan. ¿Acaso no se lo debo a ellos?. Sí, no puedo anteponerme a años de sacrificios sólo por mi capricho de niño malcriado… Mi deseo de ser libre.

Respiré profundo y seguí mi camino a mi habitación, el sol brillaba con intensidad afuera en el cielo, bostecé cansado, los parpados se me cerraban solos. Me acosté en la cama y pronto me quedé dormido.

Volví a la realidad traído por un fuerte ruido, abrí los ojos y bostecé adormitado, seguían tocando la puerta con insistencia.

-Adelante…

-¡Tiene seguro idiota! ¡De otra forma ya te hubiera levantado de una patada!-Reconocí la voz irritada de Aidou tras la puerta.

Sonreí y me levanté, abrí la puerta con algo de precaución para encontrarme con un Aidou sumamente molesto.

-¿Es que acaso eres sordo? ¡Tengo HORAS llamándote!

-¿Para qué interrumpes mi paz personal?-Inquirí bostezando.

-Agradece que soy yo y no otra persona, que por cierto te quitará la cabeza si llega y no estás listo para recibirlo…-Repuso con seriedad antes de irse.

¡Maldición! ¡Mi abuelo! Cerré la puerta y corrí a cambiarme. Pronto estuve listo y bajé a la recepción donde ya estaban todos los demás excepto Kaname que aún no se presentaba. Me senté en el mueble junto a Kain y Ruka. Se podía sentir la tensión ene l aire por la espera…No todos los días viene un miembro del consejo, es normal esta reacción, después de todo ellos son la realeza de nuestra mundo, nuestros líderes, sólo superados por los Sangre Pura.

Respiré profundo… Como odio a veces mi vida.

Todo el bullicio se cayó abruptamente, y un hombre rubio de aspecto mayor y serios ojos azules entró. Todos levantaron la vista a las escaleras donde al lado opuesto al recién llegado bajaba Kaname…Todos hicimos una reverencia ante los recién llegados.

-Bienvenido Ichijou-sama…-Lo saludó Kaname llegando a su lado con una cordial sonrisa en el rostro, mi abuelo se arrodilló ante él en forma de saludo.

-Es una plácida bienvenida, aunque innecesaria, sólo vengo a ver a mi querido nieto…

-Entonces, siendo así…Takuma, guía a tu abuelo a la biblioteca, allí podrán con tranquilidad sin ser interrumpidos.

Asentí y con un gesto le indiqué a mi abuelo que me siguiera escaleras arriba bajo el escudriño de todos. La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró tras nosotros. Me volteé hacia él, sentándome en el sillón cerca de la chimenea ahora extinguida, le sonreí tratando de alivianar a tensión, pero sólo obtuve una mirada reprobatoria de su parte.

-Es inconcebible que continúes con ese comportamiento infantil…-Me reprochó.

-No puedo evitarlo forma parte de mí…-Repliqué tratando de restarle importancia.

-Si continúas así serás la vergüenza de nuestro clan.

-No pretendo serlo, además el único que piensa eso de mí eres tú abuelo…

-No vine aquí para discutir sobre tu irracional personalidad…-Me cortó…- Vine, porque se te ha asignado una importante misión.

-¿El consejo?-Pregunté. Se limitó a asentir.

-Debes vigilar a Kuran Kaname.

-¿A un Pura Sangre?-Inquirí sorprendido.

-Sí, hay indicios que dicen que en cualquier momento se volteará contra el Consejo, queremos estar prevenidos.

-Dudo que Kaname-sama tenga es intención…-Lo defendí.

-Aquí no caben tus sentimientos Takuna, es una orden y debes cumplirla…-Repuso con tono áspero…- ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Señor…-Asentí entre dientes.

-Debes vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos e informarnos…

Suspiré ruidosamente mientras veía el carro negro donde iba mi abuelo alejarse de la academia. Entré nuevamente y pasé directo ala cocina a agarrar una copa, la llené de agua y vertí una pequeña pastilla en ella, me senté mientras el agua se teñías de un fuerte rojo.

Me llevé la copa a los labios, y el líquido se deslizó por mi garganta apaciguando la sed furiosa que me atacaba.

-Ichijou, vamos. Hay tres nivel E en el bosque muy cerca de aquí, vinieron atraídos por la sangre de tu abuelo….-Me explicó Shiki entrando.

-Voy por mi katana…-Asentí y subí a mi habitación de inmediato, tomé mi arma y bajé de nuevo, donde ya en la puerta esperaban Shiki y Rima.

Nos internamos en el bosque, los localizamos con rapidez, estaban verdaderamente cerca. Nos separamos para terminar más rápido. Caminé unos 300m antes de encontrarme frente a frente con una mujer con la cara deformada y ávidos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Un gruñido gutural brotó de su garganta, tomé mi katana con firmeza, la mujer se abalanzó contra mí, mis ojos brillaron rojos y con un elegante y fuerte movimiento atravesé su cuello de lado a lado, la cabeza rodó desprendiéndose del cuerpo bañado en sangre.

Suspiré con pesadez antes de cavar un hueco lo suficientemente hondo y enterrar allí el cuerpo sin vida.

Definitivamente, ser un asesino desalmado no va conmigo, pero no puedo evitarlo (Como todo en mi vida) Kaname lo ordenó, y una orden es una orden.

Pronto volvimos al dormitorio, Kain, AIDOU Y Ruka estaban sentados en la sala, Shiki y Rima se unieron y yo me mantuve de pie.

-¿Qué tal les fue?-Inquirió Aidou.  
-Bien, fue fácil…-Contestó Rima displicente.

-No me siento cómodo matando a alguien, ni siquiera a unas bestias salvajes como esas…-Me crucé de brazos.

-La verdad yo tampoco…Pero lo haré y lo seguiré haciendo, porque es necesario para mantener en pie lo que Kaname-sama nos está ofreciendo…libertad, tranquilidad…Una vida…-Dijo Shiki con su usual tono desinteresado pero con expresión seria y decidida…- Mucho más de lo que alguna vez había tenido.

-¡Si! ¡Yo también!-Apoyó Aidou con vehemencia, Kain asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

-Haría cualquier cosa que Kaname-sama me pidiera…Se lo debo…-Agregó Ruka firmemente y sin dudas.

-Voy a bañarme…-Los corté, subí las escaleras, por supuesto que yo también lo apoyo, aquí tengo más de lo que jamás he tenido, amistad, una familia como dijo Shiki, una verdadera vida, olvidándome por un momento que soy un monstruo que se alimenta de la vida de otros para vivir.

En el pasillo me crucé con Kaname.

-Nadie puede obligarte a ser como no eras…llegará un momento en que te cansarás de fingir…-Dijo su voz claramente cuando pasó a mi lado, y antes de poder decir algo ya no estaba…

**Celos…de aquella libertad que ansía pero no tiene…**

**Espero les haya gustado...Sayo! Hasta el proximo!  
**


	3. Aidou Hanabusa

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado! Espero lo disfruten! Este cap va dedicado a YukiFlor, de verdad que con tu comentario me halagaste!**

**Cap. 3**

"**Siente algo así por mi****…**** tan intenso como lo que sientes por él****…****"**

**= Hanabusa Aidou**

**(PoV) Hanabusa Aidou: **

Estaba en mi habitación, observando mi reflejo en el amplio espejo que colgaba de la pared. Eché un vistazo a la ventana semiabierta, aun se colaban unos débiles rayos solares por ella. Aun faltaba un rato para comenzar las clases… El día se ha ido lentamente y sumamente aburrido debo decir, Ichijou en una reunión con su abuelo, Kaname en sus asuntos (Y sin romper nada), Akatsuki babeando como idiota por Ruka y ésta a su vez estúpidamente por Kaname, Shiki y Rima en una sesión de fotos. Y pues los demás, son tan insignificantes que no merecen mi compañía.

Volví mi atención al espejo…

Aidou Hanabusa, sinónimo de perfección y belleza, cabe acotar que ese perfecto chico soy yo. Pero, llevo días pensando en algo…. ¿De que me sirve la perfección si no hay nadie que la aprecie? Necesito ha alguien que lo admire, y vea el arte detrás de mis actos.

Las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban, o sólo me daba la sensación de no avanzar por la extrema lentitud con que lo hacían. Suspiré aburrido, es increíble lo frustrante que un mísero reloj podría llegar a ser. Era como si se empeñara en ir lento sólo para molestarme. Aun faltaban 20 minutos para empezar las clases, un ruido llamó mi atención y corrí a la ventana, pude ver a través del cristal a Shiki y a Rima bajar del auto ocultos tras la sombrilla.

Me tiré sobre la cama…Frustrado, aburrido y solo. La puerta se abrió sobresaltándome.

-¿Estás listo Hanabusa?-Inquirió entrado.

-¡Desde hace horas que lo estoy!-Chillé…- ¡Muero de aburrimiento!

Él me dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de "**pregúntame si me importa?" **con su pose despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Pero…La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de espiar a Ruka, Akatsuki?

-Hmph…-Me lanzó una mirada que decía a todas luces **"métete en tus asuntos"**.

-¡Eres un amargado!-Repliqué teatralmente, él siguió allí indiferente. Suspiré, Akatsuki era un verdadero caso perdido…ni una pizca de humor, o al menos no el suficiente para estar a mi altura.

Bajamos a la sala donde ya estaban toda la clase nocturna reunidos, esperando a que Kaname bajara para salir a recibir clases. Cuando Kaname apareció en las escaleras todos lo saludamos con respeto y lo seguimos a la gran puerta del dormitorio…todos impecablemente vestidos con el uniforme.

La gran puerta de madera se abrió, el grito de la multitud se hizo oir, mientras la pequeña delegada y Kiryuu intentaban mantenerlos al margen.

Yo como siempre, el mayor centro de atención, me lleve los dedos a los labios para luego ponerlos en forma de pistola.

-¡Bang! ¡Bang!-Simulaba disparar mientras les guiñaba el ojo, la multitud enloqueció incluso algunas se desmayaron. Me encanta tener ese efecto en las chicas...el saber que les soy irresistible, alimentan mi propio ego.

Cuando al fin atravesamos la estampida de chicas y logramos llegar al edificio de clases todos nos separamos dirigiéndonos a diferentes aulas. Nuestra clase comenzó y Kaname veía distraídamente a través del cristal.

-Disculpe profesor….-Lo irrumpió de repente…- Aidou, Kain síganme… Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, ya saben que hacer.

Ambos nos levantamos inmediatamente y le seguimos al patio.

-Aidou, Kain les encargo a Yuuki, protéjanla. El colegio está lleno de nivel E, asegúrense de que esté a salvo hasta que esto acabe.

Ambos asentimos y al instante desapareció, corrimos al dormitorio del Sol…nos dejamos guiar por el característico olor de Yuuki Cross, intrigante, atrayente, obsesivo…hace que se me haga agua la boca.

Una chica tropezó conmigo cuando venía saliendo del baño.

-¡Idol-sempai!-Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa…- ¡Wild-sempai!

-Hola hermosa…-Le sonreí coquetamente, la joven enrojeció a más no poder.

-Yo…este…-Se echó a correr, yo me carcajeé ante su reacción.

-Hanabusa, deberíamos separarnos para no causar tanto revuelo. Recuerda, estamos aquí para proteger a Cross Yuuki.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-Giré los ojos con fastidio…- Tú vigila los alrededores, yo estaré con ella en su habitación.

Akatsuki asintió y se marchó en su andar despreocupado, yo seguí mi camino y las puertas se empezaron a abrir a mi paso y pronto miles de niñas en pijama gritaban a vivo coro mi nombre. Logré escaparme de ellas y entré sigilosamente a la habitación de la delegada sin que nadie lo notara.

La pequeña delegada estaba sentada en la cama frotándose los ojos aun adormitada.

-¡Aidou-sempai!-Exclamó sobresaltada al verme…- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buenas noches Cross Yuuki, tengo órdenes de estar aquí y velar por tu seguridad.

-¿Quién ordenó eso?

-El Jefe del Dormitorio, Kuran Kaname.

-Así que Kaname-sempai…-Murmuró…- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Hay unos niveles E sueltos, pero ya se están encargando de ellos en estos momentos.

-¿Y esos gritos?

-¡Ay!-Suspiré dramáticamente….- Es que es tan difícil ser yo.

-¿Ah?-Inquirió ella con una gota en la sien.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, las chicas me persiguen y causo revuelo a donde voy… Como todas las cosas buenas tiene algo malo, ¡No puedo pasar desapercibido ni aun cuando lo intento! Pero no tengo la culpa de mi belleza inmaculada.

Ella se levantó apresuradamente y tomó su uniforme doblado en la mesa al lado de la cama.

-Debo poner orden. Me visto y vuelvo Aidou-sempai…-Me dijo y corrió al baño.

Suspiré y me senté en la orilla de la cama. La otra chica que había estado dormida se incorporó y me vio fijamente.

-Aidou-sempai…

-No vayas a gritar…-Le rogué adelantándome a su reacción…- Te daré un autógrafo si te mantienes en silencio.

-No gritaré…-Me aseguró con una tranquilidad que me descompuso…- Y no quiero un autógrafo. Iba a decir que no está permitido para usted estar en el dormitorio de la clase diurna y mucho menos un chico en la habitación de dos chicas.

Me quedé atónito viéndola fijamente… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Me estaba…corriendo? ¿A mí? ¡Aidou Hanabusa!

-Tengo órdenes y PERMISO para estar aquí…-Repliqué indignado.

-Está bien, entonces, buenas noches…-Se volteó dispuesta a acostarse nuevamente.

-¡Espera!-Le pedí…- ¿Acaso no estás loca por mi? ¿No te mueres y sueñas conmigo?-Pregunté sorprendido.

-No…-Me contestó llanamente.

-¿Porqué?-Insistí, no lograba entenderlo.

-A mi me interesa…otra persona….—Se sonrojó, esto encendió mi curiosidad, ¿Quién puede ser más hermoso y atrayente que yo?

-¿Es otro estudiante de la clase nocturna?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces quien?-Inquirí irritado, ¿Acaso tendría que sacarle las palabras con cucharilla?

-Es…Zero….-Me confesó tan roja como un farolillo, el estupor me distraída del latido de sangre bajo sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-¿Ese?-Bufé despectivo. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me siente insultado! ¿Cómo puede "esa" cosa superarme?

-Usted…usted jamás lo entendería…-Me cortó.

-Créeme que no lo hago…-Me crucé de brazos.

-No espero más de alguien tan superficial. Alguien que no sabe lo que es amar y ser correspondido, o ser rechazado y enamorado solo. No comprende más que de reflejos propios en el espejo, que no dice más que su propia vanidad…-Me reprochó y se dio media vuelta y se acostó, se cubrió con su cobija dándome la espalda.

Justo en ese momento entró Yuuki.

-Ya estoy lista, vamos…-Asentí y corrí tras ella. Al traspasar la puerta al patio un nivel E se abalanzó sobre ella. Con agilidad lo congelé en el aire y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil fragmentos.

Pero antes de reaccionar ya Yuuki no estaba a mi lado, estaba empuñando a Artemis haciéndole frente a un nivel E que atacaba a un de las chicas de la clase diurna.

Le habían tendido una emboscada, congelé al de atrás pero no logré hacerlo a tiempo con el de adelante, por un momento pensé que las garras le desgarrarían la piel, pero parpadeé sorprendido al ver al vampiro desintegrarse volviéndose sólo difusas y diminutas motas de polvo escarchado.

-Aidou, llévate a Yuuki de aquí, es peligroso aún…-Me ordenó Kaname apareciendo al lado de la pequeña delegada.

-¡Si Kaname-sempai!-Asentí enérgico, agarré a la delegada por la mano y la halé guiándola a través de los pasillos y la obligué a quedarse en el cuarto. Yori-shan se despertó, así se llama esa extraña chica (Que no está enamorada de mí), sólo hablaba con Yuuki y a mí me ignoraba o me veía con indiferencia. Cada segundo que paseaba me cabreaba más y más su actitud. ¡Como se atreve a siquiera pensar ignorarme!

Me pasé interrumpiendo la conversación, haciendo comentarios pesados y mordaces, contradiciendo sus observaciones…mi actitud de niño malcriado. No me ama, entonces haré que me odie, pero jamás la indiferencia, no toleraré la indiferencia…de ningún modo.

-Hanabusa…-Entró Akatsuki…-Vámonos, ya todo pasó.

-¡Adiós Cross Yuuki!-Me despedí guiñándole el ojo.

Estaba sentado en lo alto de una rama de un árbol…observando en silencio y con recelo la escena debajo de mí.

-Yo… Kiriyuu-kun, tomé… las hice para usted…-Le entregó un paquete de galletas caseras.

Yo lo miraba con recelo, él sintió mi escrutinio y levantó la vista hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. Le dirigí una mirada moribunda antes de girar y con un fluido movimiento bajar del árbol sin hacer ruido alguno, caminé de regreso al dormitorio de la luna clavado en mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo puede elegir una "cosa" como ÉL sobre mí? ¿Es que acaso no me ha visto? ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Ya dentro de los alrededores de nuestro dormitorio vi a Akatsuki subido a un árbol acostado en una de las ramas con la mirada fija en la dirección a donde cierta vampira pintaba.

Sonreí…Que miserable existencia. Pobre de mi primo, aunque pensándolo bien….Aunque sea tiene algo por lo cual vivir así que es afortunado…Y yo…Sólo acompañado por mi propia sombra…

**Celos…De aquel que puede amar a alguien sin medida ni límites…**

**Vivo por tu sangre...Por la canción que ella entona para mí...**

Bueno, primero que nada! Hola a todas! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir! Pero el cole me tiene un poco ocupada! Buehhhh, gracias a todas por comentar y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, YukiFlor pues… (me has hecho sonrojar) jajaja! Pues me alegra haber pues colaborado en tu cumple! Y me alegra que te guste! De verdad los comentarios son los que motivan a escribir, porque de que sirve escribir y subir a una página si nadie comenta, si a nadie le gusta! De verdad les agradezco a todas el apoyo!


End file.
